Giving into Temptation
by sherbertzsuperman
Summary: One night, Santana finds herself struggling to keep her raging libido in check, which is proving to be difficult. What with a sleeping Brittany next to her and all. 2shot, Not much of a plot, just wanted to try my hand at this. Enjoy! R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Charisma here, been a bit since I've written. This is my first Glee f.f, I hope you like it. To my readers, that are waiting for an update on my story "Forbidden" I am sorry for the wait, I've been swamped with school and work... Then my computer decided to die on me and I lost all my work. Shit happens though. I will however, try and have a chapter up by the weekend. Okay enough talking, enjoy everyone and please do leave your review.**

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR IT'S CHARACTERS, THAT IS ALL RYAN MURPHY! (Tragic but true lol)**

These were the nights that kept me up until the early hours, nights where an impulsive thought carries itself across my mind, and my body begins to act of

its own accord. My brain sends swarms of butterflies shooting through my toned stomach, and a familiar pool of heat builds at the apex of my thighs.

Feeling her next to me doesn't help, the heat radiating from her lengthy body against my back does nothing but continue to lessen my control. She sleeps

ever so peacefully and guilt washes over me, for having such thoughts. I struggle against my desire for a while longer until it becomes overwhelming, with

the simplest brush against my sensitive skin, my logic slips from my grasp, "Fuck it!"

I slowly twist in her embrace, trying not to startle her from her sleep. My hand gently dances down her waist, then hip and finally comes to rest where her

thigh meets her hip. I take a deep breath and gently squeeze the sensitive area, almost as though I'm massaging a tense muscle. I love how our

complexions contrast but compliment each other. She begins to stir, twisting under the sudden attack on one of her most sensitive spots, now with her back

to me I have more access to the rest of her creamy, sensitive skin.

Taking full advantage of the new positioning, I lean forward tucking a strand of her sun kissed, blonde hair behind her ear. Brushing light kisses across her

neck, before taking her sensitive skin between my teeth and gently nibbling. I am rewarded with a low moan, as she tilts her head into her pillow providing

me with more access to the more sensitive areas of her neck. I quickly respond with enthusiasm, bringing my lips to her pulse point and sucking gently.

Another moan rings out through the quiet room, as she arches her back and leans into my already perked nipples. I gasp at the sudden contact, cursing the

thin fabric for interfering with the full sensation, but continue on with my attack on her neck.

Her arm slowly snakes its way around my shoulder and neck as she pulls my head further into her neck. "You are being very naughty San" she husks. I smile

into her neck and slide my warm tongue across it. She gasps at the sudden wetness, "you better be up for finishing what you've started." She groans as my

hand slips under her shirt, caressing her stomach slightly, before I take her full breast into my hand, gently squeezing them. "Oh I'm up for it, are you Britt?"

I challenge, loving how her small breast fit into my hands.

I brush my thumb across her hard nipples causing her to moan, I can tell she's trying to control herself. I smile at the affect I have on her. I continue to

slowly roll her eager nipple between my thumb and index finger, losing myself to her soft panting.

After a moment longer, Brittany growls, catching me off guard as she quickly twists in my embrace, flipping me onto my back and straddling me. "Stop teasing

me San, and prove that you're not just talkin' a big game." she challenges me again, before crashing her lips into mine, and taking my full bottom lip between

her teeth and tugging roughly. I gasp at the sudden loss of control, but have no time to protest before Brittany tears my baby tee over my head and tosses

it aside. I moan as the slick heat between my legs grows at this new dominate side of Brittany.

"Fuck Britt, I've never been more turned on, than what I am right now." I gasp out, as she takes my nipple into her mouth, I watch as a playful smile dances

across her swollen, pink lips. I smile too, before another moan escapes my lips, as Brittany makes her way down my stomach. Placing warm open mouth

kisses down the center of my abdomen, she hooks her fingers into my pantie strap, slowly pulling them down. I groan as she hovers my exposed sex, my

hips involuntarily bucking up, begging for her to take me. "You smell so good baby-" Brittany pauses before sliding a single finger down my slit, I moan at the

gentle touch, "-and you're so wet, I love how wet I make you, that it's all for me."

I moan again, "please Britt, I want you, I need you right now. I need you to make love to me." I beg quietly, my hips bucking up again. Brittany looks up at

me for a moment, and I see genuine love and lust in her deep blue eyes as she smiles, before dipping her head between my thighs, and running her

flattened tongue across my opening.

**Hope you enjoyed R&R, next chapter might be up as early as later tonight :)**

-Charisma28


	2. Chapter 2

I gasp at the sudden sensation and cry out as Brittany's tongue delves deeper into my slick folds.

With each slow swipe of her tongue that knot in my stomach tightens, her warm, wet tongue flicks

across that sensitive nub. She quickens her pace and my breathing begins to come out in short pants.

I roll my hips up to meet her and soon we find a rhythm, the throbbing between my legs begins to grow

until it becomes a heavy pulsing feeling. I moan, as my stomach tightens even more.

"Britt. I'm-" I gasp out. "-I'm so close-" I finish breathily.

I feel her smile against my sex then she hums gently, the vibrations shooting through my body, almost

pushing me over the edge. I moan again.

"Please baby, please I need-" I beg quietly for some type of a release.

She glances up at me and smiles wickedly. Her eyes darkening even more, I gasp at the look becoming impossibly

more aroused.

A loud moan erupts from my chest as she thrusts two fingers, knuckle deep into me and pulls my overly sensitive nub

between her lips, sucking gently at first. Her thrusts are deep and fast, I cry out again, grinding into her fingers, keeping

up with the new pace she set. "Oh god, Britt!" I scream out, as a burst of color blinds me, and the tightening feeling in my

stomach finally snaps.

My nails begin to dig into her back and I grasp the sheets tightly as my back arches off the bed. Ripple after ripple rip through

my body and I begin to chant her name over and over again. Brittany slowly thrusts her fingers into me, creating a rhythm made

to guide me through my climax.

After a final shockwave courses through my body, my breathing slowly returns to normal as I come down from my high. Brittany

slowly climbs up my body and finds my lips, kissing me lazily with the evidence of our actions still present on her lips.

"You tasted so sweet San." Brittany whispers lovingly.

I smile sleepily as my eyes grow heavy, "I love you so much Britt." I whisper back, placing another loving kiss on her lips.

"I love you too San."

With a promise to return the favor on my lips, I drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
